


Sonríe Para Mí

by sofi16_1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi16_1999/pseuds/sofi16_1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de "Smile For Me" de Mona: http://failureisntfallingdown.tumblr.com/post/15352374092/smile-for-me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonríe Para Mí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smile For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25553) by Mona. 



“Sonríe para mí.”

Harry ni siquiera puede comenzar a contar cuántas veces él ha escuchado esas palabras desde la boca de Louis. Es sin duda la oración que Louis más ha usado alrededor de Harry desde el día que ellos se encontraron por primera vez. Harry todavía puede recordarlo.

Era el día que ellos se encontraron por primera vez a través de X-Factor. Luego de saludarse el uno al otro, Louis simplemente miró dentro de los ojos de Harry y dijo “Sonríe para mí”. Por un rato, Harry simplemente lo contempló como si estuviera loco, pero cuando Louis se repitió a sí mismo, Harry cumplió y sonrió para él. Y siempre ha sido así desde eso.

No tomó mucho para que su amistad se convirtiera en una relación. De hecho, si él está siendo honesto, Harry no está realmente seguro si lo que tiene con Louis fue alguna vez sólo una amistad. Ellos como que parecían saltar ese modo e ir directo a una “relación de flirteo”, la cual no mucho después, se desarrolló en una pura relación. Oh, si sólo las fans supieran que su amado Larry Stylinson no estaba sólo en su mente.

Pero todos los días desde que ellos se conocieron, al mismo punto durante el día, Louis miraría a Harry y le diría que sonriera para él. Todos los días. Y todas las veces, sin importar en que humor estaba, Harry sonreiría para él. Cada vez, sin importar qué.

Así que el hecho de que Louis lo esté diciendo ahora otra vez en Enero del 2011 no viene como una sorpresa para Harry. Pero, él todavía no sabe por qué Louis continúa preguntándole que sonría para él.

Examinando a su novio, Harry alza una ceja.

“¿Por qué continúas diciéndome que sonría para ti?” Él pregunta, mirando a Louis cuidadosamente. El hombre mayor sólo le sonríe.

“Porque amo tu sonrisa. Me hace feliz.” Louis explica.

Harry suspira, moviendo su cabeza a la explicación usual que Louis siempre le da. Cuando Harry no sonríe, Louis hace un mohín y lo mira con ojos de perrito.

“Hazza… ¿Sonríe para mí? ¿Por favor?” Él está preguntando, no diciendo esta vez, y con esa mirada adorable en sus ojos, Harry no puede ayudar excepto cumplir. Así que él sonríe.

Louis se inclina y presiona un beso gentil a los labios de Harry.

“Gracias.” Él murmura contra los labios de Harry, y una vez más, Harry no presiona el asunto.

\------------

Es su aniversario de 4 meses. Harry está descansando en cama con Louis encima de él, el rostro de Louis acurrucado en el cuello de Harry, los dos respirando pesadamente después de celebrar su cuarto mes juntos como pareja.

La mano de Harry está en el pelo de Harry, jugando gentilmente con sus rulos y las puntas de los dedos de Harry se están moviendo gentilmente arriba y debajo de la espina de Louis.

“Feliz aniversario.” Harry susurra mientras inclina su cabeza abajo un poco, presionando un suave beso en la cima de la cabeza de Louis. Él puede sentir la sonrisa de Louis contra su cuello.

“Feliz aniversario.” Louis susurra de regreso contra la piel de Harry.

Un cómodo silencio se posa encima de ellos por un momento, los dos sólo disfrutando estar con el otro. Es Harry quien eventualmente rompe el silencio.

“Nunca me dijiste lo que querías como regalo de aniversario.” Él dice. Aproximadamente una semana más temprano, Harry le había preguntado a Louis lo que él quería por su aniversario. Louis no había respondido, él sólo había sonreído y presionado un beso en los labios de Harry.

Louis empuja hacia atrás un poco desde el cuello de Harry para ser capaz de mirarlo hacia arriba. Hay una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras habla suavemente.

“Sonríe para mí.” Él dice.

Harry debería haber vista esa viniendo y él está por comentarla, pero hay algo en los ojos de Louis que mantiene a Harry de preguntarle ‘por qué’ esta vez. En vez, Harry sólo sonríe con su sonrisa más cariñosa a Louis y es recompensado con un beso.

Harry pronto olvida todo sobre preguntar por qué Louis continúa diciéndole que sonría para él mientras Louis profundiza el beso y comienza a recorrer con sus manos bajando por el pecho y estómago de Harry. No tarda mucho entes de que ellos estén celebrando sus 4 meses otra vez.

\-----------

Es el 24 de diciembre, y es el 21 cumpleaños de Louis.

“Oh mi Dios, Harry…. Es hermoso.” Louis tartamudea; habiendo sólo abierto el regalo que Harry le había dado por su cumpleaños.

Sonriendo felizmente a sí mismo por la reacción de Louis al tener el reloj de Hugo Boss, Harry se mueve más cerca de él y presiona un beso gentil en su mejilla.

“Estoy contento que te haya gustado. No me dijiste qué querías, así que sólo te conseguí algo que pensé que te gustaría.” Harry dice, mirando con un poco de entretenimiento mientras Louis miraba hacia abajo el reloj, luciendo casi un poco perplejo.

“Es perfecto… Te lo agradezco. Te lo agradezco tanto.” Louis dice alejándose del reloj y mirando a Harry por un largo momento antes de inclinarse, besándolo adorablemente.

Harry regresa el beso sin preguntas, sonriendo suavemente contra los labios de Louis.

“¡Consíganse un cuarto, ustedes dos!” Niall se queja luego de ver al par besarse por cerca de cinco minutos.

“¡Sí, ustedes pueden tener sexo de cumpleaños cuando el resto de nosotros se vaya!” Zayn entra, un obvio tono bromista en su voz.

“Creo que es un poco lindo.” Liam establece.

“Oh, cállate, Liam.” Niall se queja.

Louis sonríe contra los labios de Harry antes de retirarse, dejando que su nariz roce con la de Harry por un momento.

“Sé que te dije que no quería nada por mi cumpleaños. Pero…” Louis susurra, tan bajo que sólo Harry puede oírlo.

“Está esta cosa que quiero…” Louis continúa. Harry alza una ceja curiosa. El hombre más joven mira mientras Louis muerde su labio por un momento antes de continuar.

“¿Sonríe para mí?”

Harry no puede ayudar excepto dejar salir una suave risa a la petición de Louis.

“Por qué no estoy sorprendido…” Harry ríe, presionando otro beso a los labios de Louis. Pero, como siempre, él cumple y sonríe sin embargo.

\-----------

One Direction justo ha finalizado de tocar un concierto en Liverpool. Es Marzo del 2013, y no es exactamente el tiempo más caliente del año mientras la banda deja el estadio y va rumbo al carro. Liam y Zayn ya están en el carro, mientras Niall está todavía dentro del estadio, hablando a alguno de sus amigos que vinieron a ver el show.

Harry y Louis están caminando hacia el carro, los dos envueltos fuertemente en sus chaquetas para mantener algo del frío afuera.

Algo húmedo de pronto aterriza en la nariz de Louis, y pronto él comprende que ha comenzado a nevar.

Deteniéndose, Louis mueve su cabeza hacia arriba y mira mientras los copos de nieve caen lenta y gentilmente desde el cielo.

Harry está a unos pocos pies en frente de él, casi por el carro mientras se da cuenta de que Louis no lo está siguiendo más. Volteándose, él mira a Louis estando unos pies atrás, mirando arriba al cielo.

“¡Lou-Lou, tú loco! Está helando aquí afuera, vamos al carro.” Él grita a Louis. Louis no responde y sigue mirando hacia el cielo.

Con un confuso ceño en su rostro, Harry se apura de regreso hacia su enamorado, tomando un agarre de su brazo y empezando a jalarlo para conseguir que Louis se mueva otra vez.

“Vamos, Louis, te vas a congelar hasta la muerte aquí afuera.” Harry pide mientras se da la vuelta y se prepara para empujar a Louis al carro. Él para cuando siente que Louis saca su brazo fuera del agarre de Harry sólo para tomar un agarre de su mano en vez, jalándolo de regreso y empujándolo más cerca.

“Está nevando, Harry.” Louis dice, todavía mirando arriba hacia el cielo, una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

“Lo sé, y también está congelando, así que, ¿podemos por favor entrar en el carro?”, Harry pregunta mirando a Louis casi con ojos suplicantes.

“Con una condición.” Louis dice. Harry alza una ceja mientras Louis mueve su mirada del cielo a los ojos de Harry. “Sonríe para mí.”

Harry se las arregla para contener un gemido frustrado ante eso y está a punto de preguntarle a Louis si tienen que hacer eso justo ahora, pero el brillo en los ojos de Louis y el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas causado por el frío lo hacen ver tan insanamente hermoso no puede encontrarlo en sí mismo para protestar.

Así que él hace lo que es dicho, y él sonríe. Y él es recompensado con un adorable beso de Louis que le hace olvidarse del frío.

\-----------

Es Octubre del 2013. Harry está sentado en la cama de hospital de Louis. Es exactamente 2 meses desde el día que Louis fue diagnosticado con leucemia. Él ha estado recibiendo tratamiento sin parar desde el día que recibió el diagnóstico, y Louis está cansado. Muy cansado.

Él ha estado dormido por las pasadas 2 horas y Harry no ha dejado su sitio por un segundo desde que Louis se fue a dormir. Ni tiene ninguna intención de hacerlo. Si no fuera por el hecho de que necesitara aire fresco y comida a veces, Harry no hubiera dejado el lado de Louis para nada. No hasta que él mejorara, al menos.

Las puntas de los dedos de Harry están rozando la parte de atrás de la débil mano de Louis mientras lo miraba dormir. Él lucía cansado, sí, pero él es todavía el más hermoso ser humano que Harry ha visto en su vida.

Los ojos de Louis se mueven debajo de sus párpados cerrados y Harry puede decir que está por levantarse. Seguramente suficiente, los ojos de Louis lenta, pero seguramente, se abrieron.

“Hey tú.” Harry dice suavemente, inclinándose para presionar un beso gentil en la parte de atrás de la mano de Louis.

“Hola…” Louis susurra de regreso, sus ojos encontrando los de Harry.

“¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?” Harry pregunta, alcanzando hasta rozar las puntas de sus dedos hacia abajo las mejillas de Louis.

“Estoy cansado, Hazza… Tan cansado… No sé cuánto tiempo más puedo hacer esto…” Louis susurra, sonando sin aire. Mata a Harry verlo así.

“No digas eso, Boo Bear. Tú vas a pasar esto, Tú sólo tienes que seguir luchando, como lo has hecho por dos meses ahora. Lo estás haciendo tan bien, Louis. Y estoy seguro que el tratamiento va a comenzar a trabajar pronto, y luego tú estarás bien antes de que lo sepas.” Harry insiste, su voz todavía suave, pero severa. Louis cierra sus ojos.

“Pero duele, Harry…” Él respira. Los ojos de Harry lagrimean ante eso y los cierra.

“Lo sé, Lou-Lou. Pero va a dejar de doler pronto. Lo sé. Sólo tienes que seguir luchando. Tienes que.” Harry todo menos rogar, y él está seguro que Louis puede oír que él está al borde de llorar.

Louis odia cunado Harry llora.

Lentamente, él abre sus ojos otra vez y usa casi toda su fuerza para para mover su mano y tomar la de Harry en la suya.

“Harry…” Él susurra, dándole a la man de Harry un pequeño apretón, forzando a que Harry abra sus ojos otra vez.

“Sonríe para mí.” Louis susurra, dando a Harry una suave sonrisa de las suyas.

Harry no puede ayudar excepto reír al hecho de que incluso en sus momentos más débiles Louis todavía puede encontrarlo en él para sonreír y preguntarle a Harry que sonría para él.

“Eres increíble.” Harry dice y se inclina, presionando un muy suave beso en los labios de Louis. Cuando él se aparta, él descansa sus frentes juntas y le da a Louis una suave sonrisa.

“Te amo.” Louis susurra, viéndose complacido con la sonrisa de Harry.

“Lo sé. Yo también te amo”

\-----------

Es el 17 de Diciembre del 2014. Harry está sentado en la cama de su dormitorio, un álbum de recortes negro descansando en su regazo. Él está mirando hacia abajo al libro, su nombre escrito en el frente en una demasiada familiar escritura.

Ha sido exactamente un año desde que Louis perdió la batalla con la leucemia hoy.

Ha sido un año y Harry todavía no se las ha arreglado para traerse a sí mismo para pasar por las cosas de Louis hasta ahora. Y es ahí donde encuentra el álbum de retazos. Estaba descansando en una caja debajo de las camisas favoritas de Louis.

Y ahora está en el regazo de Harry, el nombre de Harry escrito en la perfecta escritura de Louis en el frente de este. Tomando una respiración profunda, Harry abre el libro.

Está lleno de imágenes de los dos, desde la primera vez que se conocieron en X-Factor hasta los días finales que ellos pasaron juntos en el hospital hasta que Louis falleció. La fecha de cuándo la imagen fue tomada está escrita debajo de cada imagen, un pequeño texto garabateado al costado de cada imagen. Sobretodo algo que uno de los dos había dicho en el día dado que Louis recordaba.

Harry mira a través del libro, página por página, a través de sus lágrimas mientras ellas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Algunas de ellas caían en algunas de las imágenes en el álbum de recortes. Las memorias de él y Louis juntos hacían que su corazón gritara con dolor en su pecho al mismo tiempo que lo hacía golpear con felicidad.

Dios, cómo extrañaba a Louis.

Cuando Harry alcanza la tercera página desde el final del libro, hay más de la escritura de Louis. No sólo pequeñas citas o fechas esta vez – sino un mensaje.

_“Harry,_

_Para el tiempo que leas esto, estoy suponiendo que yo he estado muerto por exactamente un año. Ese es la exacta cantidad de tiempo tú has necesitado para ser capaz de traerte a ti mismo para mirar a través de mis pertenencias.”_

Harry jadea mientras lee las palabras de Louis ¿Cómo hizo él…?

_“No te veas tan conmocionado, Styles. Tú deberías saber que yo te conozco lo bien suficiente cuanto tiempo necesitarías para ser capaz de mirar las cosas que me pertenecían. Realmente no debería venir como una sorpresa.”_

Harry suspira suavemente. Louis lo conocía realmente así de bien.

_“Pero ahora que finalmente tengo tu atención, quiero decirte que te amo. Te amo insanamente tanto, Harry Edward Styles. Más de lo que alguna vez tuve la chance de decírtelo. Y tú no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño. Porque lo hago Incluso a pesar que soy yo el que está muerto, te extraño. Te extraño cada segundo de cada día, y no hay nada que quiera más que ser capaz de regresar contigo y mirar en esos hermosos, verdes ojos tuyos, y sólo decirte cuánto te amo. Pero no puedo.”_

Harry necesita cerrar sus ojos para mantener a las lágrimas de aterrizar en el mensaje que Louis había escrito. Toma un largo momento antes de que él es capaz de tomar una profunda respiración y abrir sus ojos para continuar leyendo.

_“Pero Harry, tú necesitas saber que no hay un momento en el que no estoy todavía contigo. Porque lo estoy. Estoy contigo cada día, y lo estaré para siempre. Tú siempre me tendrás contigo en tu corazón, y si alguna vez me necesitas, sólo mira en tu corazón y yo estaré ahí. Esperando para ayudarte en lo que sea que tú tal vez me necesites.”_

Harry contiene un sollozo mientras lee, su corazón rompiéndose lentamente en su pecho con las palabras de Louis.

_“Nunca olvides que yo todavía estoy aquí, Harry. Todavía estoy aquí contigo. Siempre y para siempre._

_Te amo, Harry. Siempre lo hecho, siempre lo haré._

_\- Tu Louis x”_

En la página al costado del mensaje, hay una imagen de los dos. Es una que Liam les tomó en Navidades del 2011. Louis está descansando sobre su espalda afuera en la nieve, con Harry descansando encima de él. Los dos están cubiertos en nieve y sus labios se están encontrando en un adorable beso. Puedes ver que los dos están sonriendo. Es la favorita imagen de ellos de Harry.

Abajo, hay un pequeño mensaje de Louis.

_“Oh, ¿y Harry?”_

Dice en la hermosa escritura de Louis. El mensaje termina ahí y Harry se está empezando a preocupar de que Louis nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar lo que iba a decir. Pero luego se da cuenta que todavía falta una página. Así que, tomando una profunda respiración, Harry traga duro y voltea la página final.

_“Sonríe para mí”_

Y él lo hace.


End file.
